shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Deron Marlson
Deron Marlson was the last ruler of Frostkeep before he died in the orc invasion and the Golden Empire took over the town. He was the Duke of Frostkeep ever since the beginning of the server until his death. Deron was a fairly level-headed, down-to-earth person, a reasonable leader who usually saw things logically. Involvement In his early days, around the time of the orcish capture of Fortress Sarwick and the first battle of Frostkeep, he was a much more nervous person. During his time as Duke, he has had a rough life, for a noble. Soon after the loss of Sarwick to the orcs, he was struck with a terrible disease and his sister Evana Marlson took over the reins of Frostkeep in his stead since he was unable to leave bed. Later, after the battle of Frostkeep, it was revealed that his sister was the one responsible for his illness, that she had vials of both the cure and the disease stored in her personal safe. Evana had infected her brother in order to gain control of the town. When she was exposed, she took her own life by jumping out of a window from the tower. With the cure, the Duke soon recovered, but the shock of his sisters involvement and her suicide struck him harder than the disease, and he became a rather bitter man for a time. Eventually, he somewhat recovered from the shock as well, and personally led the attack on Sarwick to recapture it from the orcs. At the end of the battle, the half-orc general, Tark'orth Kendak, who led the orcish reinforcements from the east challenged the Duke to send forth his bravest warrior for a duel to decide the outcome of the battle. Boili Rockmug was the chosen warrior, and he defeated the half-orc general, resulting in the retreat of the orcish horde. Apparently, Tark'orth and the Duke knew each other, but the Duke has never given an explanation for this connection between them. At the time of the Red Star crisis, and the gathering of humanoid hordes around Frostkeep, the Duke ordered the Lex Arcanis to construct the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep. Deron also personally fought in the battles against the combined hordes of ice kobolds, gnolls, hobgoblins and frost goblins. On the same day as the Tarloc Temple of the Triad was attacked by mercenaries and the last of the Knights of the Shores were driven away from Tarloc, Duke Deron Marlson married Janita Spearhawk, daughter of Valdorak Spearhawk, the Lord of Bloodfall. This was an arranged marriage, probably meant to establish a better relationship between Frostkeep and Bloodfall. Janita and Deron later had a child; Lillian Marlson, who was named after the heroine Lil. Deron fell to the orcs invading Frostkeep when he - in a desperate and heroic deed - rescued Urs Lionchrest from orcs outside the Frostkeep Tower. Unfortunately, he was killed himself. Quotes * "This fortress was once a symbol of hope and strength! A symbol of what the will of one man can do! And so it shall be once more, for today we shall take back what is ours... today we shall restore that symbol! We shall drive out the orcs from our fort, away from our homes and loved ones! Today we shall fight for all those you hold dear, just like Sarwick himself did! Today we fight for Frostkeep! For Frostkeep!" * "You'll never win this battle, orc." * "*kicks Viser aside*" Category:Non-Player Characters